


They Don't Know About Us

by tinybox_septiceye



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox_septiceye/pseuds/tinybox_septiceye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans know them as Markiplier and jacksepticeye, not as Mark and Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little fic that I also posted on my Wattpad and Tumblr. Hope you enjoy! <3 Feedback appreciated!

Mark sighed contently as Sean nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck. The two had been lying in a comfortable silence for hours now.

The two men had been a couple for a year now. It'd been hard having a long distance relationship, but Sean had moved to L.A. six months ago, and everyday since had been amazing.

"Mark...," Sean sighed. Morning sunlight shone through the window, filling the room with a bright, harsh reminder that they only had a few more minutes to enjoy this moment, before they had to get ready for the day.

"I know, Sean,"

The two were soaking up the last moments they had together for the day. They loved their fans, and they loved doing YouTube, but they hated that once they left their bed, they were no longer Sean and Mark. They were 'Jacksepticeye' and 'Markiplier'. To everyone else, they were two gamers; not two lovers.

They hadn't told their fans yet. They had barely told their families; only the very close members of family knew. They were scared to tell people.

Sure, they knew that their fans were awesome (and a lot even "shipped" them together), but they knew some people would have problems with it. They knew that for the time being, it was better to keep up the illusion they had going on. It was just easier. One day, they'd upload their coming out video. One day, they'd be able to kiss on camera, and wouldn't be worried about having to hide everything. They couldn't wait for that day. But for now:

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier..."

"Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is jackepticeye..."

The two signature intros rang through the apartment from the two separate recording rooms, where the two lovers continued to keep pretending they were two separate people with two separate lives. As badly as they wanted to shout their love for each other from the rooftops, for now, this was how it needed to be.


End file.
